crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Huli Jing (Race)
Introduction INCOMPLETE Description Personality: Huli Jing are chaotic in nature, and may seem flighty to humans, easily bored with one thing and swiftly moving to another. They are fiercely passionate about whatever they are passionate about at the moment, though how long their passion will last is never certain. They have a deep love of luxury and even opulence, though whether the opulence is physically real or simply an illusion is not particularly important. Physical Description: Huli jing resemble anthropomorphic foxes. They are long-limbed and graceful of build, but rarely are they taller than 5 feet. They have human hands and feet, covered by a fine layer of soft fur. Their fur comes in dozens of combinations of orange, black, white, gray, and brown. Their illusions allow them to disguise themselves as any humanoid or monstrous humanoid they desire, or create an entirely new identity. They can also take the form of a fox, looking very much like a normal fox, though their eyes often betray their intelligence. Female huli jing outnumber males about 3:1, leading many huli jing females to seek husbands among humans. Huli Jing live rather long lives, reaching middle age at about 100 years, living up to 200 years. However, as they grow in power and experience, their lives grow longer, adding about 50 years to their maximum lifespan for every tail after the first. At nine tails, they can become immortal. Relations: Huli jing generally have four ways of relating to other species. Some take the form of a humanoid and live as that humanoid, becoming the role they play. Some constantly change their appearance to suit the needs of the moment, passing as various distinct individuals. Others take no pretense and live as huli jing. And still others will avoid other races altogether, either living wild as foxes or living among other huli jing in their secret cities. Alignment: Huli Jing are generally chaotic more than lawful, and may seem flighty by human standards. They are more likely to be neutral than good or evil. Huli Jing Lands: Huli Jing have ghettoes in many of the larger fusang cities, and there used to be a number of them in Chinese cities before the Qing dynasty came to power and began to drive them from the cities to their own lands. The huli jing have truly glorious cities of their own, found in the wilds of china and a few remote areas of fusang. A huli jing city is kept hidden from outsiders with layers of illusion, deception, wards, and charms. Only once a foe has penetrated all of these do actual huli jing guardsmen come to settle the matter. These cities are grandiose and beautiful, But what you see is a façade of illusion over extremely simple frameworks of wood and occasionally stone. Huli jing estate owners are measured by the complexity and creativity of their illusionary estates. Most Huli Jing cities get their supplies through trade, as not many huli jing will tolerate being farmers for long. Religion: Huli Jing have more or less adopted Buddhism, though they are a little more relaxed than most about the rules. They sometimes claim that one notable priest or another was a huli jing, though there’s never any proof. Priests are rather rare among the huli jing, but they can be found. Language: Huli Jing have no language of their own. Most speak Zhongwen, for convenience, though they often learn other languages in their long lives. Names: Huli jing names are very long recitations of impressive traits and accomplishments that the individual huli jing possesses. Adventurers * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution. Huli jing are graceful and charismatic, but are rather frail once you pierce through their illusions. * Fey Type: Huli Jing are Fey * Medium Size: Huli Jing are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to size. * Normal Speed: Huli Jing have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Huli Jing can see twice as far as normal in conditions of dim light. * Cloak of Illusion: Huli Jing are masters of illusion, and can disguise themselves as any medium-sized humanoid or monstrous humanoid as a standard action. You can dismiss this disguise as a free action. This disguise is an illusion, but a very complete one, covering visual, tactile, auditory, and thermal aspects. When using this ability, you gain a +10 bonus to disguise checks, and take no penalty for disguising yourself as a creature of a different type. If a creature sees through your disguise check, they may make a will save (DC 10+½ your HD + Your charisma modifier) to disbelieve the illusion. * Fox Form: Huli Jing can change from their more humanoid shape to a fully foxlike shape. While in this form, your size becomes small. You gain a +2 size bonus to dexterity, a -2 size penalty to strength, and your base speed increases to 40 feet. While in this form, you gain a primary bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. In this form you cannot wield weapons, manipulate objects, or perform somatic components for spells, though you can speak normally. While in fox form, you cannot use your cloak of illusion to appear as a humanoid, though you may use it to appear as some other small-sized four-legged creature. The usual rules regarding cloak of illusion apply. * Skills: Huli Jing gain a +2 racial bonus to acrobatics and bluff checks. Feats * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Camouflage_Cloak_(Feat)[Camouflage Cloak]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Fearsome_Form_(Feat)[Fearsome Form]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Fox_Illusionist_(Feat)[Fox Illusionist]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Fox_Magic_(Feat)[Fox Magic]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Fox_Senses_(Feat)[Fox Senses]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Huxian_(Feat)[Huxian]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Fangs_(Feat)[Magic Fangs]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Noble_Fox_(Feat)[Noble Fox]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Quick_Change_(Feat)[Quick Change]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Practiced_Disguise_(Feat)[Practiced Disguise]]